Godzilla 2: Annihilation's Vengence
by Phantom Dragon of Eternal Chaos
Summary: After the first movie. What happen's when Godzilla comes back with a double dose of nuclear energy then before and hatred in it's heart?


_**This will be my first attempt to write this type of story. All the charecter's from the first movie wont be here, unless I see other wise. I will also be using a twist in plot in the next chapter, something that's never been done before. It will be small, but it's bound to shake things up abit.**_

_**Prolog----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

**Twenty mile's off the coast of New York, on a freashly built military base**

"General, we've successfully moved the body into it's holding pen."

"Good job Lieutenant. Report to me if any problem arises, no matter how small."

"Yes sir. O, and I was told to tell you that the convoy will be passing soon."

The General shook his head. "I feel uneasy about having that much energy passing by this base. That monster was formed by nuclear energy, and I dont know what'll happen even it get's another dose."

"Pardon me for asking General, but it's dead, it cant do anything. Isnt there nothing to be afraid of?"

"Yah, your right. I guess you can chalk it all up to my paranoia. You saw what it took to take it down. Im just uneasy with having it here, on this floating base."

"Well, it did take seven year's to build it, so if that thing was going to come back to life, it would have done so already."

"Your right Lieutenant. You may go back to your duty's."

The Lieutenant saluted, and left the room. The General sat back in his chair, looking out the window. For some reason, he had a bad feeling about that convoy.

**Deep in the core of the base**

The Chief Engineer rubbed that back of his head. He and his team had finally been able to finish constructing the 'bubble' around the body. It was made to resist any form of attack, save for a nuclear blast. He didnt exactly know why the goverment had order'd such extream measure's be taken to protect a body, seeing as that it would take a massive fleet of heavy duty chopper's or an air craft carrier to move it. But he had complied, believing the goverment official's had there reason's.

The Chief turned around to stare at the massive corpse. It had taken six hell bird missle's to take it down, and even then it had still lived, atleast for a few minute's. Even one of those missle's had been enough to take down a full blown destroyer, while three could take out an air craft carrier. It had taken six, SIX, of those baby's to take him down. He really did live up to his name in legend's as the King of all Monster's. It was just a wonder that it had even been created. All the scientist's had been able to discover was that it had been nuclear testing that had brought it to life, but that was just about it. The internal organ's had been so radioactive that not even the most advanced suit's could get in and get sample's, and using a robot was out of the question, because a robot, no matter how small, was just to blunt. It needed a human touch, but that wouldnt be happining any time soon. Researchers had esstimated that it would take alteast twelve year's for the body to be approached, so for now, it was locked up in this base. The strange thing was that in all seven year's, nothing in the body changed. Nothing degraded or rotted. The organ's still remained as pink as ever, the scale's still held there dark green, exept around the jagged hole's in the chest area where the hell bird's had done there work. If you took away the foam that had filled the ragged hole's, then it would look like the beast was still alive. Strange.

He sighed. No point on thinking about the past. What had happend had happend. Now all he had to worry about was that convoy that would be passing later that night. Aside from the two air craft carrier's, carrying there nuclear power plant's, they were transporting a small ship with an experimental nuclear fusion core that was said to produce ten time's the power of the older model's, and as a side affect, its radiation only affected certain type's of material's, not living matter. That bad thing was, that if it blew, it's blast would be worst then the lastest model's of the nutron bomb. The affect would be devestaing, even apocalyptic, if detontated under certain condition's.

He shook his head and went back to his duty's. He was damned if something happend to that convoy.

**Near the edge coast line of Manhattan, in the slum's**

The girl sat under the cover of a broken tarp, hugging her leg's to try and warm her frozen body. She looked around her surrounding's with an empty stare. She was sitting in the shadow of a building that was signed to be condemed, so she hadnt set up 'camp' in there, fearing that the whole place might cave in on her at a without a moment's warning. There were also another building across from her, this one a compleat opposite from the other one. It was brightly lit, with christmas tree's shining in the window's, also well lit, and in a few she could see happy family's playing with there children or reading to them. She sighed. Again, that was a compleat opposite of her family. Her father was so wrapped up in his work, he was never home. Her mother was an alcoholic and in a deep deppression, her brother was in some gang war's or something, her sister was on drug's and the common city whore. And her? Well, she was the dark one of them all. Not a goth, but just...well, just dark. She hated large group's, long conversation's, school, most boy's, do gooder's, and so much more. But most of all, she hated her family. They never cared for her, reason why she ran away. She had had a few friend's, but they turned out to want something for her, but when they found that she didnt have it, they left. So now, she had no place to turn, no where to go.

She shook her head in disgust. That was the past, no reason on worring about it now. What was done was done. Now she had to figure out what to do now. She had thought about becoming a waitress at some resturant, even though the idea was revolting to her. Or she could become a writer. She had always had a nack at that. Or maybe even an artist. It was a hobby of her's. But, all those idea's seemed so far away. Unless she found some place that had a boss with an ape's brain, she wouldnt have a chance of getting a job, seeing as she was only fifteen.

She sighed again, stood and streatched. Well, she had better find something to do soon, food wasnt going to grow on tree's. As she walked along the side-walk, heading for the beach, a thought came to her. What about a theif? Sure, she had never stolen anything from anybody before, well, exept that time when she had taken some music CD's from her sister or her brother's cell-phone, but that was it. Nothing major. But out here, that might change. She would have to learn the rope's by herself ofcourse, but who knew? She might even become an expert.

**At the base, inside the corpse of the giant**

At the very deepest part of the creature's brain, at the very core of it, something pulsed. And again. And a third time. The pulses continued gaining streanght, untill there was enough for the brain to activate, but not enough for it to control the body. Instead, the most primitive side opened, alowing a thin trickle of memory's to seep in. A nuclear blast, a large floating, 'thing', three more smaller floating object's, a small island with tiny creature's running back and forth, a large island with tall structures and moving machine's, egg laying, some type of explosive device's hitting, flying insects with stinging bite's, crashing into the cold water, being chased by small projectile's, a painfull explosion, the sight of burnt young one's, chasing a moving vehical, a bridge, a trap of steel cable's, exteamly painfull missle's smashing into it's side's, and finally the sight of him. The single human it thought it could trust, who in the end, had betrayed it. Why? Why had it been betrayed? All it had wanted to do was lay it's egg's, raise it's children, and die peacfully. But no, it had not happened.

The creature could sence some sort of new but familiar power approaching. Whatever it was, it could give it new streanght to fight. But, that's not what it wanted. It somehow knew that if it bore anymore children, they would just be killed. So what was the point? And if it somehow did come back to life, it would just be put through more pain and betrayal, maybe even worse then before. So it hoped that nothing happened to bring it back. Hadnt it already hurt enough?

_**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

**_So, how was it? Was it ok? Ill take construcive critisism if you see fit, but no flame's, ill just use those to roast you guys with._**


End file.
